Chrono Crusade Roleplay
by Eckabeb
Summary: A roleplay of the Chrono Crusade Characters between me and my best friend from highschool. : I'll try to put in what I have found, which is quite a lot. After everything is out, nothing else will be updated. Don't worry, I'll give a warning ahead of time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Chrno Crusade. The only thing I own at the moment is the folder that my friend and I was using to write our roleplay in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chrno Crusade Roleplay: Part One**

// _"Chrono..."_ Chrono glances around his hazy surroundings, but stops when his eyes rest on a familiar woman with long blonde hair. He gasps, reaching out towards her,"Ma... Magdelene! You're alive!" He runs towards her, smiling with tears stinging the corners of his eyes. She fades when he goes to hug her and he glances around fearfully, hoping nothing happened to her. She reappears a few yards away and smiles warmly,_"Chrono... something's going to happen soon. Be prepared..."_ She begins floating backwards, away from him. He gasps and begins running after her, "WAIT!!!" //

The demon jolts awake and sits up, his eyes wide with fright and sweat glistening on his face. He rubs his eyes, finding them full of tears,"I was crying in my sleep...." He looks over at a clock and his eyes bulge. "I overslept! It's already 2:00! Rosette's probably looking for me!!" He begins to speedily get dressed...

"_Chrono!_" Rosette calls out, her temple still throbbing from the extra hour she was forced to spend with Sister Kate after the usual two hour morning session. "Where is he?!" She asks herself. "He's usually up and waiting for me by now. Wait until I get my hands on him..." She mutters, crunching the paper in her hand. She blinks, looking down at it. "Oh no! Please don't be smeared, please don't be smeared, please don't be..." Rosette reopens the paper with a smeared list of duties[chores] on it that Sister Kate had just wrote,"..smeared... _Why_ is it always me!?" She complains loudly, stopping outside near the waterwell.

Chrono finishes and quickly brushes what hair was out of the braid. He runs out his room and out of the Elder's laboratory. He sees Rosette standing at the well and his eyes widen, _~She __**was**__ waiting for me!~_ "Rosette!" He reaches her and stops, panting, "Sorry I'm late... I overslept...."

Rosette bonks him on the head lightly, "You can't over sleep if I can't." She nearly shoves the paper at Chrono's face. "That is what Sister Kate assigned us today. That woman, she totally ruined what I had planned for today." She steams quietly.

He rubs his head a bit until the list is shoved into his face. He blinks and takes the list, looking at it, "I can barely make it out." He smiles, "Let's get everything done so that Sister Kate doesn't get angry. As they say, 'work hard, play hard'. "

She side glances at Chrono, "Where did you hear _that_ from?"

Suddenly three girls come out of nowhere and appear in front of the devil. "Chrono! What are _you _doing getting up so late?," Asks the red-head.

"Yeah, we saw Rosette looking for you." Says the blonde.

The quieter one, the brunette, stares at Chrono, "Did you stay up late last night?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. I've just heard it before." He jumps when the girls appear and ask him questions, "I didn't stay up late. I don't know why I slept in so late." Frankly, the girls scared him.

Rosette's temple throbs a bit, "Is it _any_ of your _business_ whether he wakes up _late _or _not_?!"

All three of the girls jump back a step. The red-head glances at her wrist before they all turn around and run away, "Look at the time! We'll leave you to your work!"

Chrono let's out a sigh of relief, "Thanks. They were beginning to scare me." He looks down, "On that note, I'm sorry that I slept in so late. I don't know why I did either..." He narrows his eyes. _hough it might have had something to do with that dream.~_

Rosette watches him for a moment before questioning, "You're not _keeping_ anything from me, _are you, _Chrono?"

He blinks and looks back up at her before smiling and shaking his head, "It's nothing that you need to worry about. I just think that I was tossing and turning last night or something. Right now, let's just get to work on that list."

"Oh yeah. The List...," Rosette sighs. "What's the first thing we have to do?" She asks, shoulders slumped a little. "I'd rather be out Devil Hunting than _this...."_

He read, "The first thing we have to do..." He makes a face, "...is mop the floors of the main hallways." His shoulders slump. "You _know_... she's probably doing this because you always make her angry...."

-twitch- _"Chrono...," _Rosette growls before bonking the poor devil on the head once more. "You talk too much..." She mutters, steaming a bit towards the main hallway.

Chrono rubs his head as he follows Rosette. "Yeah? Well you hit too hard," He pouts.

"Sister Rosette!" A woman calls out to Rosette.

The blonde turns around, confused as to why her name is being called out urgently.

"Sister Rosette, you've marching orders from Sister Kate!" The woman repeats again.

Rosette exclaims, "What?! We just got back from one yesterday afternoon!"

He smiles nervously, "Well, you _did_ say that you would rather hunt down devils. Go see Sister Kate while I get the case of ammunition." Chrono runs off to retrieve the case.

Meanwhile, Sister Kate proceeded to wait patiently in her office...

Rosette knocks quietly on the older woman's door before entering. "Sister Kate... I heard Chrono and I have marching orders..?" She asks almost timidly.

Father Remmington stands, briefly greeting Rosette.

Sister Kate nods, her fingers intertwining in front of her chin, "There's more trouble stirring in Boston. Devils are appearing randomly and we don't know the cause of it. Find the information out, correct the problem WITHOUT wrecking something. and report back."

"I don't wreck something _every_ time I go on one." Rosette tells Sister Kate.

The older woman eyes her a little before saying, "You are dismissed."

The girl sighs before remembering something, "Us, Sister Kate...? Before I do that, I need a mode of transportation there... the last one took a dive into the ocean." She states before bracing herself for what she knew as Sister Kate's Rage.

Sister Kate's temple throbs as she jumps up, slamming her hands down on the desk, "SISTER ROSETTE! Can you EVEN _keep_ a car in ONE pieve for more than a WEEK?!?! If you DON'T stop driving so RECKLESSLY, you'll be pedaling around a BICYCLE and I'll see to it that you NEVER get behind the wheel AGAIN!!!" She sighs before digging into her desk drawer and pulling out a new set of keys. She tosses them to Rosette, "This is your last chance Sister Rosette. I would advise driving more carefully. The car is parked in lot 3."

Chrono waits near the parking area, the case on the ground next to him, "I bet Sister Kate's chewing her out for wrecking the car."

-------------------------------

So, that's all I feel like typing out for now. I'll type more within the next day. :) Hope you all enjoyed it.

I want to restate the fact that this is simply a roleplay between me and a friend from when we were around 16 and I just happened to come across it today. It written for our own amusement back in highschool, so the quality of writing might be off. And I was practically staring at the paper the whole time, so I might have a few typos here and there. Comment if any typos need fixing, or if you have any flames, questions, or _admirations~. _;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Chrno Crusade.

-------------------------------------------

**Chrno Crusade Roleplay: Part Two**

Rosette tilts her head slightly downward, "Thank you Sister Kate, I'll try to be careful this time. Excuse me." She turns and walks out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Father Remington watchers Rosette leave before looking at Sister Kate. "You've chosen the most reckless of your students to eliminate the demons sprouting around Boston, yet you complain about her partner and how she drives... you amaze even me sometimes."

Meanwhile, Rosette jogs up to Chrono, key in hand. She smiles, "She gave me another Ford. And our marching orders this time is to figure out why Devils are appearing randomly around Boston."

Sister Kate looks over at Remington while massaging her temples, "She's reckless, irresponsible, and costly... but she has to be one of the most talented exorcists we have at our disposal. There's also that _demon...._"

Chrono smiles, "I was halfway expecting you to come back looking all disheveled or something." He picks up the case and looks at her, "Lead the way, Rosette."

"Ah, he looks the part, yet he does not act it." Remington responds to Sister Kate. "He behaves as normal as a young boy would be capable of doing while living here, and he has contributed so much."

The exorcist stops in front of a shiny, new Model-T Ford before sneezing loudly. "Do you ever get the feeling... that you're being _talked_ about?" She questions, sniffing while climbing into the vehicle and starting up the engine.

"Yes, a _demon_ boy anyway." Sister Kate mutters before sighing, "Though he definitely has contributed, I still have my doubts about him. He's one of the most powerful demons we've ever known. I'm just... cautious...."

Chrono loads the case into the back seat, "Yeah, I get that feeling all the time." His nose tickles, but he stops himself from sneezing by squeezing his nose shut. He lets go, closes the back door, and hops into the front, closing that door, too. He looks over at Rosette, "Watch your driving." His eyelids droop a bit from fatigue.

The girl purses her lips for a second before revving the engine and peeling out of the lot and onto the street. "Ah, it's nice to get away from there and go where the action will be...." She sighs, beginning to pass a few of the slower vehicles.

Remington nods, "Yes, but there is no need to be _too_ cautious about him. Have you ever even held a _conversation_ with him?" He asks Sister Kate curiously, raising his eyebrows.

Chrono closes his eyes, "Try not to get into a wreck." He decides that going to sleep would be a bad idea with Rosette at the wheel and opens them again, staring at the scenery passing outside his window.

Sister Kate closes her eyes, "No, I have never had an actual conversation with him. I rather not interact with him any more than needed." She opens her eyes and looks over at him, "Not to sound like I'm ushering you off, but don't you have duties you need to take care of, or is it a dull day?"

Rosette, having noticed this, mutters, "You wake up late and you're _still_ tired?" She eyes him suspiciously, "What were _you_ doing last night, Chrono?" ¬3¬

Remington thinks for a moment before smiling, "A dull day."

He blushes brightly and begins stuttering, "R_-Rosette! _I didn't d-do anything b-but sleep! I _swear!_ You can even ask the Elder!" He looks down, still flustered and blushing.

"Ah, I see," Sister Kate says before narrowing her eyes, "Have you heard of the Elder's new creation? He calls it the Epitaph. He also claims that it's his best creation yet." _~I wonder is Rosette found out about it. Knowing her, she's already in posession of it.~_

On an unrelated note, Azmaria was with her choir, practicing for a concert they were having that night.

Rosette laughs as she slowly turns her eyes back to the road, the laugh and smile quickly dropping; they were headed straight for a parked vehicle with a small family and children climbing out. "_Hang on!_," She exclaims before pressing down on the brake, turning the wheel as far to the right as possible, and tightly shutting her eyes. "AHH!!" She screams, the Ford knicking the edge of the opposite vehicle, forcing it to tip onto the passenger side and skidding to a halt fifteen yards away, smoking and steaming a bit.

Remington leans back in the chair, "_Really? _What does this one do?"

Chrono had held on tightly to the seat as Rosette tried to screech to a halt _and_ avoid the other car. When the car tips onto its side, he slams into the door on his side, "Gah! _Rosette!"_ When the car comes to a complete stop, he looks over at her, breatheing heavily, "Are you hurt?"

"I hear that it acts much like the Gospels with the explosive effect, but this bullet also contains holy water. Elder said that the water spreads out in the form of a mist and any devils, even if they were not the direct target, are hit by the holy water and burned, possibly to death. It's good to use it when you're surrounded as it kills any devil within a 20-feet radius, at least for the most part," Sister Kate replies. "But that would include Chrono. Rosette will have to know what she's doing, or she could end up killing him."

Also breatheing heavily, Rosette lifts her head up, a small bruise beginning to form on her forhead from hitting the steering wheel as they had crashed. "You know... Sister Kate may be right about me driving recklessly." The exorcist admits, grunting a bit as she tries to unbuckle the belt holding her captive. Since she is halfway crushing Chrono into the passenger door, she cannot accomplish the task at hand. "It. Won't. Let. Me. Go." She growls, becoming annoyed.

Remington abruptly stands, "Well, I just remembered I _do_ have something I should be doing. Good day, Sister Kate." At that, he exits the room, headed for the Elder's. A few minutes later he was knocking on the older man's door.

Chrono coughs, "You're SQUISHING me!" XoX He pushes Rosette up slightly, trying to get the buckle undone. He succeeds and sighs, "You're free, now please get off." ^-^'

Scuffling is heard from inside and a few moments later, the Elder opens the door. He looks up at Remington and smiles, "What brings you here, Father Remington?"

Rosette climbs out, nearly losing her balance and toppling over the edge of the car; instead she 'slides' down the bottom of the vehicle, landing on her feet. She blinks, noticing the crowd of people now forming around the wreck.

"A small hunch. By any chance can you show me that new bullet, Epitaph? Sister Kate told me of it; sounds like one of your best yet." Remington compliments.

Chrono heaves the case of ammunition up and out before pulling himself out as well. He hops down before turning back and taking the case off the 'top', "Start searching Rosette."

Elder beams, "Why yes, it _is_ my greatest creation by far." His smile falters, "I _would_ show it to you, but Rosette has it already."

Rosette grabs her usual ammunition, guns and bullets, from the case, smiling as she remembers the bullet, Epitaph, that she has hidden near her bossom. _~I can't wait to use you!~_ She thinks, giving the spot hiding the Epitaph a quick pat before turning to the crowd, waving her arms over her head, still holding the handgun. "Nothing to see here people, just go on about your daily business." The exorcist orders the people, taking a couple of steps forward.

"Ah, but that is what I was afraid of..." The Father mutters, sighing and closing his eyes.

------------------------------------------------

Edit: So I posted this without glancing back over it for typos. I apologize if anyone read it before I fixed this; there were quite a few. ^^;

FYI, the faces I put in here are the same faces we drew when writing this in the folder.

Another reminder, this is just a roleplay between a friend and I from high school that I came across the other day. I will try to update daily. Oh, and I am practically writing this word for word, so the weird spacings between characters was just us writing our part then passing it on to the next person to respond. :D Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave comments~! Nightnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own, Chrono Crusade.

------------------------------------------

**Chrono Crusade Roleplay: Part Three**

"Are you quite sure Epitaph will work correctly?" Remington asks, reopening his eyes a bit worriedly, though his face was calm.

Elder looks over at Remington, "I'm not a 100% sure, but it'll definitely work better than those Gospels."

Chrono sweat drops, "Rosette... you're not doing much in making things seem less suspicious." +_+'

Rosette stops her waving, narrowing her eyes, "Oh, I am _that_ interesting, am I?" She raises the hand holding the gun towards the sky, lowering the other, before running towards the crowd hysterically, shooting a few times into the air.

Remington nods, "Well, congratulations on the new bullet, but I must be going." He turns, beginning to walk away before pausing, his back still towards the older man. "Is there a way to stop the effect of this 'Epitaph'?

Chrono's eye twitches a little as he smiles nervously, "Rosette! knock it off! We need to get serious!"

The Elder shakes his head, "Afraid not. I designed it to take out a group of demons, or at least stall them anyway. The effects all depend on how strong each demon is."

Upon Rosette calming down and a police squad getting called out to check on the lunatics firing weapons in the streets, _and_ after explaining to the police who the two of them were (Magdalene Order, at your service.), Chrono and Rosette walk away from the flipped car in search of random Devil attacks, but not for long...

Screams of people in a small, local cafe shop break out not too far in front of the pair. Suddenly, the side wall of the cafe is blown to pieces, leaving a wide, gaping hole; the dust slowly settling to reveal limbs and twitching, bloody bodies and torsos in the street and around the blow out.

"And if the devil is fairly strong?" Remington pushes, halfway already guessing the answer.

Chrono sees the body parts and narrows his eyes, growling, "It's a small massacre...."

Elder waves it off, "You ask too many questions Remington. As long as Rosette 'hits the mark', the demon whould be destroyed. Unless, of course, it's a high-ranking demon like Chrono or Aion."

Rosette, having been too distracted to remember before, puts another cartridge full og bullets nito her gun before pointing it at the only figure that had been left standing in the attack.

"Eh-geg-geg-geg..." A Demon chuckles darkly. As the dust settles, the creature could be called nothing less than ugly. Obviously whatever human victim it feeds off of, it takes shape of, it takes shape of. The last and most recent had been a cute, blonde pig-tailed young girl by the looks of the pig-tails sticking out of the Thing's head, but other than that, there was no other human characteristic about it. The Demon had no visual face, just a blank head with pig-tails. The 'fingers' were long, thin, pale things at the end of an arm, no actual hands. It's legs were a very pale, puke colored green and were thin as human wrists. Other than that, it's horn was sticking out of where it's chin should have been. How the Demon was even oble to produce sound, Rosette had no clue.

"My _God_... is that thing even capable of _being _a _devil?_" She questions aloud to herself, staring, but holding the gun steady.

A small weight seems to be lifted from the Father's shoulder's. "I'm sorry for the questions," He looks over his shoulder, smiling at the Elder. "I just didn't want Chrono to get hurt by ammunition that Rosette has no clue of what it does."

Chrno stares at the devil dully, a sweatdrop forming on his head, "Yes, it's a devil... a weird one though. The pigtails... are a bit much...." -_-'

The Elder smiles, "No problem really. I think that Chrno will be fine though. He's had at least 60 years ecperience."

The Demon laughs for a moment longer before going completely silent, then it seems to disappear.

Rosette's grip on the gun tightens, her finger at the ready. "Chrno, I don't see it, where'd it go?" She mumbles, glancing around somewhat nervously.

The pig-tailed Devil chuckles high above Rosette and Chrno before launching his attack. The Devil's attack consisted of 40 blue-white balls of energy, about the size of super balls, falling all around and on the two below him.

Father Remington thinks back on when he had fought Chrno before the Devil had been locked away. "Yes, that was quite some time ago..."

Chrno looks up and sees the attacks raining from the sky, his eyes wide. He suddenly shoves Rosette down on the ground and lies over her. He's hit by the balls while protecting her. When the attacks stop, he looks down at Rosette, smiling weakly while a trail of blood slid down from the corner of his mouth, "Rosette... are you ok...?"

The old man [Elder] begins to walk off, "Don't worry so much. You'll give yourself grey hairs."

Remington's usual smile creeps back onto his face, "Ah, yes, I don't need any of _them_." He chuckles.

The Exorcist looks up at Chrno over her right shoulder, her eyes widened. "Chrno-!" Her eyes widen even more when she is yanked out from beneathe him, long, thin fingers grasping her ankle. Unfortunately for Rosette, she had dropped her gun when Chrno shoved her down. Now hanging upside-down by her ankle, she is defenseless except to hold her dress up and stare her foe in the face, but only after she freaks out a little. "Ah! _CHRNO!"_ She flails around, the Devil lifting her up until her face was level with his abdomen. This is when Rosette notices how the thing had chuckled darkly earlier. o_o|||

An up-and-down slit, about a foot long, slowly reveals itself to be a sidewards mouth, drool running out of the bottom corner and sharp, shark-like teeth beginning to protrude from behind the crease.

Rosette's eyes are now widened to their full extent as the Devil with the blonde pig-tails brings her nearer to it's 'mouth', apparently going to try to eat her.

Chrno's eyes widen in fear as he saw Rosette being dragged out. He staggers to a standing position and whirls around to see, "Rosette!" He looks down at her gun and quickly snatches it up. He throws it at Rosette, "Head's up!"

Elder begins working on something, which was not unusual.

She catches her weapon before turning to the Demon, the nose of the gun facing it's mouth. "May God forgive your fallen soul! _AMEN!_" And with a small click of the trigger, a Gospel shoots out.

As if in slow motion, after entering the Demon's body, the Gospel's power retracts, then envelopes the demon, sending everything within a few feet away from it blasting backward at least four yards with a blast of energy which destroys the demon.

Rosette, after she had pulled the gun's trigger, had shut her eyes for she knew she was at a very close range to use the Gospel. She is blown back, still upside down, and into Chrno with such force that a normal human would have been knocked down and gotten the wind knocked out of them.

------------------------------------

That's it for today. If I have time, I might write another today when I get back home. I've been sick for the past 4 days, so wish me luck at work today! :) And as always, this is a Roleplay bewtween a friend and I from years ago, that's why the transitions between characters are a little odd. Oh yeah, don't forget to _comment~_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Chrno Crusade.... I do own a really cute puppy-dog, though. :D

------------------------------------------

**Chrono Crusade Roleplay: Part Four**

Chrono holds his arms out towards her and catches her. The force from the impact sent him falling over backwards, having been weakened from his injuries. Before falling, he had managed to twist Rosette's body around to where she was horizontal. He winces, now having her lying across his body, "Well, that was interesting... at least we're still alive...." He closes his eyes with a sigh, "I'm pooped."

Rosette sits up, her back lightly pressing against the demon's side. She looks over at him a bit worriedly, "Are you okay?" She asks, looking him over; if necessary to heal him, she would open the seal.

He stares up at the sky, his eyes halfway closed, "I'll be fine. It's not enough to kill me... though I'll be laid up for a little while...." As if reading her mind, he adds, "Don't you dare open the seal Rosette... I don't want to steal more of your life away... for something as small as this...." He narrows his eyes a little more, his blood-colored eyes reflecting sadness and remorse.

She smiles sadly, noticing the look on his face. "I guess you know me too well." The smile lessons when she looks down at the old watch-like object hanging from her neck, her hand lightly holding it. "Is it really considered _stealing_ if I'm willing to give some of my soul up to make your life easier? I would rather die knowing I helped you make it easier when I could than to have done nothing...." Rosette explains, looking back at the demon, the sad smile back. She notices the small puddle of blood forming underneathe him, her smile lessoning again. She gets to her knees next to his shoulders, one hand clutching the old watch. "I _want_ to help you..." She tells him, her eyes now wavering. "Chrno... please." She pleads, staring at him.

He clenches his jaw as he shakes his head, "No! I don't want to take more of your life away!" His eyes also waver upon staring at her. "Everyone in my _life_ that I have liked... that I believe is important to me... that I want to protect... has DIED because of me. Magdalene died because I _stole_ all her life.... I don't want you to suffer the same fate.... Your life is already shortened considerably... but I want you to be able to experience life longer... even if it's just a little."

Tears begins leaking out of the corners of Rosette's blue eyes as she stares down at him. She tilts her head down more, a shadow now covering her blue eyes. "I want to help you... but I can't this way." Her grip on the watch tightens a bit. "Then I'll take us back to the Order... and wrap you up there." She looks at the devil, the shadow disappearing from her face and a determined look about her, excluding the shimmering, damp cheeks, appear.

He smiles a littel, "Thank you, Rosette." He sits up, grimacing, before slowly and shakily pushing himself up onto his feet. He staggers a bit before trying to make his way to the car.

Rosette walks up next to him. She picks his arm up, ducking under it, and bends to his height, allowing him to put some of his weight on her so as to help him walk a bit easier. She narrows her eyes slightly; something was 'itching' at the back of her mind, as if something she needed to remember. The exorcist notices the car on it's side as they near it, though a little closer to the side of the road now. "Oh, I forgot it had crashed..." She sighs, now staring at the tipped car.

"Were there any bandages... in there...?" He asks, becoming disheartened. If there weren't any bandages, she'd probably decide to open the seal, which he didn't want. The only reason that he would ever want the seal to open is so he could save her from getting killed.

The Exorcist thinks for a moment. "I don't remember... I'll look if you just sit here." She responds, looking over at his small figure.

He nods, falling into a sitting position. He watches her, seeming to be exhausted. _~Knowing Rosette, she'll find some way to wreck that car again, even though it's already totalled.~_ He smiles nervously, letting out a weak, "Heh..."

Rosette, after climbing up and into the Ford, pokes her head out of the vehicles, a small frown upon her face. "I can't find _any_ medical supplies." She lays her arms out on the car, her chin on the door. _~How will I help him now...? Maybe I'll have to use it anyway...~_

Chrno watches her, his pointed ears seeming to droop slightly, "That isn't good...." He lets out a shuddering breath/sigh, "What do we do now...?"

She shifts her body so as to get the pocket watch. Rosette narrows her eyes sadly. "I'm sorry Chrno..." She mutters before releasing the seal on the watch. _~I don't want you to sit here and do nothing if I don't have to...~_ She thinks sadly, closing her eyes as she feels herself losing more of her soul...

His eyes widen and he reaches out towards her, "N-no...! Don't Rosette...!" She released it anyway. He begins transforming, much to his dismay. Immense power surges through him and when he finishes, he becomes completely silent. He stands up, his wounds healing, and his gaze lowered to the ground. He looks at her through his piercing, yet saddened, amber eyes, "Rosette, I told you not to release the seal. I wouldn't have died anyway. Close the seal NOW."

Rosette mutter, "It was _my_ choice..." She, as if in slow motion, opens her blue eyes, but to her surprise, something swoops down in front of her and snatches the open-sealed watch out of her hands. The exorcist's eyes widen as the thick string is pulled taut then ripped, the watch flying off and out of Rosette's reach. "No!" She grabs for the watch, but her fingers swipe at nothing but air.

The eagle that swiped her watch flies high into the sky before hovering, peering down at the transformed devil knowingly, the watch's seal still open and glistening in the sun.

Chrno's eyes widen when the bird snatches the clock, "NO!" He stares up at the eagle, his eyes wide with fright. _~Aion!~_ He looks at Rosette for a moment, making sure she was alrght, before taking off up into the air after the bird. He growls, glaring harshly at it, "_I'll kill you!_" He wanted to get the watch back as soon as possible so they could close the seal. Before he could reach it however, a demon appeared in front of him. He stops and hovers in the air, looking extremely ticked, "Get out of my way or I'll kill you! Time is running out!"

The demon smirks and chuckles darkly, "Yes, time sure _is_ running out for your contractor. Her time is slowly ticking away. Just how long does she have left? It shouldn't be much longer now...."

Chrno's body tenses up as anger swells inside of him and he loses it again. He roars out as energy explodes from his body ina wave and his eyes glow a blood red color. He snarls as he flies at the demon, wanting to spill his blood...

Chrno's contractor begins to feel the drain, leaning more of her weight on the Ford. _~Well, at least he's healed now...~_ Rosette thinks before remembering her weapon. She points her gun at the eagle, pulling the trigger.

The bird squawks, flying to the side before flying off and away from Chrno and Rosette, now headed for Aion.

He fights against the demon relentlessly, snarling and growling ferociously. The battle only lasted roughly two minutes because of Chrno's furocity. After ripping the demon to shreds, he calms down back to normal. He narrows his eyes upon seeing that the eagle had flown off. He looks back down at Rosette, his eyes softening. He lands next to her, "Rosette, I'm so sorry. I couldn't get it back and the seal's still open. Aion has it, but..." His eyes waver a little, "...I'm worried for your life. I don't want you to die...."

Rosette smiles gently, "Don't worry so much Chrno... we'll get it back soon." She assures him, pushing herself up onto her feet and looking at Chrno. "Meanwhile, maybe we should search around for that eagle... we might find Aion with it." She suggests before heaving a heavy sigh. _~I hope we get it back soon...~_

He nods and steadies her when she stands, noting that she had become _weaker_. He grimaces, becoming guilt-ridden because he knew that it was because of him that she was hurting right now. He picks her up and holds her protectively before shooting off into the air. He flies as fast as he can, pushing himself hard. _~I need to fly faster!~_ He faintly remembered the bird flying in this direction.

The eagle lands swiflty on it's master's shoulder.

The exorcist's blonde hair is pushed out of her face by the wind from the sped the devil is moving. She looks up at Chrno's face before closing her eyes, relaxing in his arms. _~He looks so worried because of me...~_ "You know it's not your fault... right?" She mutters, eyes still closed.

He looks down at her, frowning and narrowing his eyes. "Not now, but if you die it will be...." He closes his eyes, "I'm beginning to wish that I took up that offer to get my horns back those years ago. Then we wouldn't have made that contract and your life wouldn't have been shortened." He reopens his eyes slightly.

She opens her eyes a bit as well, looking up at him. "Don't talk like that... if you had taken your horns back... then you would be back under Aion's control..."

"Aion can't control me like he did back then. You and Magdalene changed me for the better. The only way that he would be able to control me is by threatening to hurt you," he says before narrowing his eyes in concern. "Are you alright? You sound so weak and your skin is so pale...."

Meanwhile, the white-haired demon smirks, admiring the open pocketwatch in his grasp, "Good job. This should drive Chrno nuts because of his precious contractor is dying because of him."

The eagle stretches it's wings out, giving a small screech.

Rosette smiles weakly, "I'm okay... just feeling a bit 'drained'..."

Chrno's eyes widen a little as a startled gasp escapes him. He narrows his eyes again, baring his teeth, "Try not to die just yet. I want to go on many more adventures with you, Rosette." His eyes widen and his pupils shrink when he senses Aion, "I sense Aion!"

Aion pets his eagle, "Chrno should be here anytime." He picks up on a power and smiles maliciously, "Here he comes."

-------------------------------------

Whew! That's it for today. Goodness, I added in an extra front-n-back page in this one. And while typing I somehow cut everything I'd typed when I tried to italicize. Scary! Thank goodness for undo buttons. ^^; Well, have a goodnight everyone. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Chrno Crusade.... I do have this chocolate bar though that I bought yesterday... nomnom. :3

------------------------------------------

**Chrono Crusade Roleplay: Part Four**

Rosette looks ahead for Aion before seeing him and rasing her arm enough to point at the devil. "There he is..."

Chrno growls upon seeing Aion, "Bastard... I'll kill him!" He lands near the cabin where Aion is staying at and gently set Rosette down on her feet, helping steady her. He watches over Rosette, worried, before turning back to Aion. He becomes extremely ticked again, "Aion! Give us the watch back NOW!"

Aion smirks as he gets up from his chair on the front porch and walks towards them as soon as they arrived. He stops when Chrno yells at him and raises up the pocketwatch, "_This?_ Nah, I think I'll keep it. She should be dead in about an hour anyway at the rate you're stealing her life."

Chrno takes a step back, his eyes wide and wavering, his pupils tiny. He looks back at Rosette with a terrified expression.

The exorcist had immediately pulled out her handgun upon her feet touching the ground, the weapon's barrel pointing at Aion. She glares at Aion; it is _his_ fault that Joshua is gone, _his_ fault Chrno feels the need to worry every moment about her soul. It is _his fault_ she is losing more of her soul for no reason right now. Rosette shakily holds the gun with two hands, a finger on the cold trigger. She notices Chrno's expression, her grip loosening on the gun. "Chrno..." There was nothing she could say to help him; what Aion had said was true.

A 'doll' helps a blonde-haired, sick boy sit up. "Lord Joshua, please don't strain yourself." She asks, staring at him.

Aion shrugs, his hands up in the air, "She doesn't have to die yet. I have a proposition for you. Shader!"

Shader runs to the door of the cabin and leans out, her hands on the sides of the door frame with her ears and tail perked up, "Yes?"

"The orb," He says simply.

She reaches into her coat pocket, pulls out a clear ball full of a green energy. Astral. She aims and tosses it to Aion, despite it being fragile.

Aion catches it and shows it to both Rosette and Chrno, "In this ball is all of Rosette's life energy that's been collected since the seal opened this time. Now here's where the deal comes in." He smirks, "I will give Rosette back all this life, which the orb is still collecting. I will give you back your horns. Oh, and I will give Rosette back her brother." He glances over at Rosette before looking back at Chrno, "The only thing I want is you to come with me _brother_."

Chrno's eyes were still widened, but only slightly. He narrows his eyes and lets out a short growl before sighing. He stares down at the ground, his sas eyes wavering a little, "Will you really keep your end of the deal with Rosette...?"

THe other demon closes his eyes, "You don't trust me. I always keep up my end."

Chrno looks over at Rosette before walking towards Aion, "Alright... you have a deal..."

------------------------------------------

So, I got my first review today. :D I'd like to thank WL for the review~

Oh, and I'm still sick. o_o; Somehow... probably because I haven't taken any medicine for it yet. ;x

Anywho, that's all for right now, will probably write more tonight; this was just a little teaser. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Chrno Crusade. BUT... I do own 3 cases of pepsi and 2 of mountain dew. :D

------------------------------------------

Quote from last chapter:

_Chrno looks over at Rosette before walking towards Aion, "Alright... you have a deal...."_

-----------------------

**Chrono Crusade Roleplay: Part Six **

Meanwhile, Joshua looks up at Fiore with dull blue eyes, "I'll be fine...."

Rosette's blue eyes widen upon hearing Aion's offer, then Chrno's agreement. She stares at Chrno disbelievingly, her mouth open slightly. "Chrno... NO...!" She shouts before losing her focus on standing up and falling to her knees. She shuts her eyes tightly, yelling, "I haven't given up... so why are you?!" She reopens her eyes, her blue orbs wavering.

Fiore stares at the sickly boy for a moment before asking, "Do you still want to meet other apostles?" Aion had already told her of the plan to get Chrno back, but she did not want to give Joshua up. _~Brother...~_

Chrno stops and looks back at her, "But Rosette, you won't have to search for Joshua anymore and you won't have to give up anymore on your life. You won't have to keep on fighting and you can live life how you want it. I don't want to see you suffer anymore...." He bows his head a little, frowning.

Joshua smiles weakly, "Yes, I would like to see... if they're like me...."

"It won't be the same... if you're not there!" Rosette tells him angrily. "I _choose_ to give up my life... I don't _have_ to do any of that...." A few hot, angry tears trickle out of her eyes. "I _do_ want Jashua back... but if this is how I get him... at the price of you... then I want you. I can always find another means to get him back!"

The doll bows her head slightly, "Then I'll take you to one that is outside right now. You may be spending more time with her soon..." Fiore's expression almost appears sad.

Chrno shakes his head, tears beginning to leak out of his eyes, "I have to go Rosette. If I don't you'll more than likely die and then what good would that do? I'd hurt even more. It's my duty to protect you. I promise that I'll be alright and that I won't stoop so low as to kill anyone. I want you to _live_..." He reluctantly turns his back to her and walks towards Aion again, his head down.

Aion smiles, "What a touching farewell."

Chrno glares at him and growls, "Shut up...."

Shader disappears inside and walks into the room with Fiore and Joshua, "The deal's been made."

Joshua looks up at Shader, "Huh...?"

"Selfish...," Rosette mutters, closing her eyes. "Working with _him_... you might as well... be killing people..." She lays down on the ground onto her back, facing skywards. She grits her teeth as a small tinge of pain hits near her heart every other beat. _~Is this how it feels to die?~_

Fiore gently helps Joshua to his feet, somewhat sadly. "Lord Joshua, it is time for you to visit your sister, the other apostle."

Chrno notices her weakness and turns to Aion, frantic, "Aion! Give her back her life!"

The other demon looks at Rosette, smiles a little, and walks a little closer to her, "Very well. A deal's a deal." He throws the glass ball filled with her life down on the ground next to her. The ball shatters and the life energy travels back into Rosette. He also closes the seal.

Joshua stares at Fiore with a confused expression before being led out by Shader. He blinks upon walking out into the sunlight and stares at Rosette through lifeless, blue eyes.

Aion looks back at Joshua and walks towards him, smirking a little, "Now, one more thing." He holds his hands to the sides of Joshua's head and his hands glow with a strange energy.

Joshua begins screaming in pain and fidgeting as his, or rather Chrno's, horns appear. The horns are removed, making him scream louder for a moment before falling silent except for a few shuddering breaths. He goes to fall down, but Shader catches him. She picks the boy up, walks over near Rosette, and sets him down, "There ya' go!"

Aion tosses the horns to Chrno, who catches them, "Put them on, Chrno."

-------------------------------------

So, I'm very, very sorry for the late update. I got caught up in reading up on something online last night and didn't realize how fast the time was flying by. To make up for the missing chapter, I am finishing the other one up right now. Two Chapter's in one night. :D Apology accepted, yes? x3


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Chrno Crusade.

------------------------------------------

Quote from last chapter:

_Aion tosses the horns to Chrno, who catches them, "Put them on, Chrno."_

-----------------------

**Chrono Crusade Roleplay: Part Seven **

Chrno stares at his horns in disbelief, shocked to finally have them again. He winces, feeling his energy beginning to seriously drain. The demon closes his eyes, frowning. _~I hope Rosette will forgive me...~_ He grimaces before undoing the metal from around his head and shoving his horns into their proper place. His power surges for a moment before returning to normal. He opens his eyes a little, but doesn't dare look at Rosette. He raises a hand and lightly touches the marks left on his cheeks from the metal contraption.

Rosette's body glows a bit as some of her soul returns to her. The pain in her heart and weakness of her body slowly disappears. She reopens her eyes, sitting up and glancing at Chrno. The exorcist turns from him to her brother. She scoots nearer to him, pulling part of him into her lap. "Joshua...?" She asks the boy as she strokes his hair, his blood staining the bottom of her hand. Her eyes waver upon realizing her Chrno did not need her anymore... and her brother is finally back.

Fiore stands outside the door, quietly watching, seemingly lonely.

Joshua stares up at his sister, life returning to his once vacant eyes, "Ro... sette...?" He sits up and looks at her, "Wow, what happened sis?"

Chrno's form changes and he becomes more human-like, with the exception of the pointed ears. Only this time, he didn't return to a child-like form. He had reverted to his _adult_ human. He watches Rosette and Joshu's reunion, wishing more than anything that he was over by them, celebrating Joshua's return. Tears begins welling up again and he bows his head to where his bangs were casting a shadow over his eyes.

The blonde stares at her brother for a moment before pulling him to her and embracing him, a shdaow over her eyes; her tears could be seen flowing down her cheeks. "Welcome back..." She tells him, a sad smile on her lips.

Fiore turns, walking back into the house, somewhat more lifelessly than normal. She did not care to watch Joshua call someone else "sister".

Joshua blinks before slowly hugging her back, "I was gone...? Oh wait, I was..." A few flashes of memories run through his head and he looks over at everyone else, finding them somewhat familiar. When his gaze lands on Chrno, his eyes widen, "Wait, is that Chrno? He looks so different from last time. Hey, Chrno!"

Chrno raises his head to looks at Joshua, the tears still unshed, "Y-yeah...?"

"Why are you crying?" The younger man asks, "And why are you way over there? Don't you want to come with us?"

The devil's tear-filled eyes widen, the tears finally trailing down his cheeks. He forces a sad smile, "I _do_ want to come with you, very much. But I... I...." His smile completely fades as his voice chokes.

"He'll be with me for a while," Aion finishes, a smug smile on his face.

The exorcist looks over at Chrno. _~Even though he's right there... I feel as though he's already a thousand miles away...~_ Even though Rosette had stopped crying, her eyes still waver. She stands, staring at the silver-haired demon. "Aion... will you give Chrno up for anything?" She asks, trying to make a deal of some sort with him. She glances back at Joshua before looking questioningly at Aion.

Aion looks at her with a straight face, "No, I won't trade Chrno off. Why? What are you planning?"

"Not even if I give up... _myself_?" She asks, determined to get him out of the bad devil's grasp. _They've suffered his grasp long enough... maybe Chrno and Joshua could have a chance to have a normal life.~_

"Yourself?" Aion questions, somewhat confused.

"_Rosette!_" Chrno exclaims, "No! Don't do it! Listen to me this one time! Don't waste your life on this, _please!_ I can only be at ease if I know you're safe back at the Order!" At this point, he was nearly hysterical as he screamed and cried at the sametime.

Rosette stares at the hysterical devil sadly. She had just realized Chrno and Joshua had already suffered in Aion's trap, but she never had to. _~Why did _he_ avoid_ her_?~_ "But Chrno..." She mutters, unable to gina a way to put into words how she felt.

He shakes his head violently, "No, I don't want you to suffer anymore than you have already. It won't make anything better if you do...!" His knees give out on him, causing him to fall.

Joshua's eye widen, "Chrno?!"

Rosette's eyes also widen as she runs over to her best friend's side, "Chrno?!"

Chrno looks up at her with wavering, red eyes, "Rosette, I'm fine... just a little weak from stress...." He looks off to the side, sniffling.

The exorcist kneels next to him, noting the fever marks on his cheeks. "You should come back with me and Joshua after we get out of here Chrno..." She mutters to him after putting a hand on his forehead, checking to see if he really did have a fever.

He leans into her hand lightly, still looking depressed, "But I made that deal. I want to go back, but I need to stay."

She slides her hand down, cupping his cheek, her eyes narrowed sadly, "You won't forget me... right?"

He reaches up and cups one of his now larger hands over hers, "I won't. I never forget you Rosette." He smiles sadly, "How CAN I ever forget you? You brought me out of that dark place into a brighter and happier world. Because of you, I wasn't lonely anymore. You gave me a new view on life that I was too blind to see before, even while Magdalene was still alive. We've also known each other for the last couple of years." He lets out a weak laugh, "I don't think that I could forget your driving, out of all things. It's definitely memorable, but..." He lowers both his hand and hers before pulling her to him and hugging her. He shuts his eyes tightly as tears stung them again, his chin resting on her head, "...I will always remember your kindness and how you always seemed to brighten the lives of everyone around you. You certainly brightened up mine starting the moment when you held those candies out to me back when we first met. I remember wondering why you weren't afraid of me, even after I told you that I was a demon. You are truly a special person that I would give my life to protect..."

A light blush rises on Rosette's cheeks despite the situation at hand. "I'm happy that I'm such a special person Chrno..." She embraces him back, resting her head on his chest. "And you're my special person, too. Ever since we made that contract with each other, I've come to realize just how precious life is... and that's why I wanted you to come with us, so we can _all_ enjoy our lives together... like we used to."

-------------------------------

Alrighty, lotta drama in this one. Haha. :p

So, since I type up about two pages each chapter, I figure there's about another 13 before the story ends, or rather, comes to a standstill. It just ends mid-story. ;x My fault. Sorry. ^^;

Anywho, I'm off to bed. Y'all have a good night. Again, sorry 'bout not posting yesterday~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Chrno Crusade.... I do own a large truck though that needs an oil change. xoX;

------------------------------------------

Quote from last chapter:

_A light blush rises on Rosette's cheeks despite the situation at hand. "I'm happy that I'm such a special person Chrno..." She embraces him back, resting her head on his chest. "And you're my special person, too. Ever since we made that contract with each other, I've come to realize just how precious life is... and that's why I wanted you to come with us, so we can all enjoy our lives together... like we used to."_

-----------------------

**Chrono Crusade Roleplay: Part Eight**

Chrno listens to her, opening his eyes only a little before closing them and burying his face in her hair, hugging her a little tighter. "I wish so much that I could come back with you and Joshua. You two are basically my family. But, if I go back on this deal, Joshua will be lost again and he [Aion] might try to do something to you as well."

Sheda frowns, her ears twitching, before walking up to Aion. She quietly discusses something with her master and they come up with some sort of agreement.

Aion looks at Chrno, smiling that mischievious smile of his, "Chrno, I've got another little deal for you. I'll give you another week at the Order, but you have to return at the end of the week by sundown. If you don't, I'll pay a little 'visit' to the Order and stir up a little ruckus."

Chrno's eyes widen and he raises his head to look at Aion. He narrows his eyes, "What are you up to Aion?"

The other demon only smiles wider before turning and heading back inside the cabin, "See you in 7 days Chrno!"

Chrno blinks, his eyes wide in surprise, "I don't get it...."

Rosette's eyes widen a bit too before she pulls away from Chrno and stands. She glances at Aion's retreating figure before looking back at Chrno, "You heard him Chrno, let's go while we have the chance." The exorcist urges, grabbing his hand as if to pull him onto his feet. _~His hands are so much _bigger_ than mine now..~_

Chrno realizes the same, though he quickly disregards it. He gets his own self up for the most part, knowing that if he tried to pull himself up _now, _he would probably only suceed in pulling her down with him. He looks over at Sheda, who winks before following Aion inside. _~Sheda must've did something....~_ He looks back down at Rosette and smiles a little, "Yeah, let's get going. A week isn't much time...."

"_Chrno!"_

The demon blinks before suddenly getting tackled from the side by Johua and knocked down.

Joshua grins at his prey, having gotten back up himself, "You're not leaving!"

Chrno stares up at Joshua with a confused expression before smiling another small smile, "Yeah, not for a little while anyway."

Rosette smiles slightly, happy to see her brother _normal_ again. "Chrno, how 'bout you take up back to celebrate Joshua's return?"

The demon nods before standing up and transforming into his true form. He carefully scoops up Joshua and the Rosette, "Ok, hold on if you need to." He takes off into the air, glowing with a pale yellow energy.

Joshua shuts his eyes upon takeof, but opens them again after a few seconds. He grins and laughs, "This is fun!"

Chrno smiles ever so slightly at the boy's comment, "I'm happy that you're enjoying yourself, Joshua."

She stares ahead of her, pondering for a moment, before her eyes widen. "Look you two." She orders, pointing at the colors in the sky. The sunset had turned the sky into an array of colors: pink, yellow, blue, purple, orange. "They're beautiful... like someone painted them into the sky." The exorcist comments, her blue orbs reflecting the masterpiece in the sky.

Joshua stares at the sunset, admiring it, "Yeah, it's really pretty and it makes the sky change into so many different colors!"

The demon also stares at the multi-colored sky in awe, his eyes going blank as different memories resurface. He stays in this dazed state for a minute before snapping back into reality. He looks ahead to see the convent, "We're here." He lands just outside the Elder's and sets his two passengers down. He looks up in the direction of Sister Kate's office and lets out a weak laugh, "Sister Kate will probably throw a fit when she finds out that I have my horns back along with my powers."

_~I'm not bound by a contract to Chrno anymore, so that means Sister Kate doesn't _have_ to allow him to stay here anymore...~_ Rosette realizes, also looking up at the Sister's office. Her eyes widen upon hearing a _very_ loud squeal, three to be exact.

"Eeeee! _Chrno!"_ A redhead squeals followed closelt by a blonde and brunette.

The three girls seem to examine Chrno head to toe before noticing the boy next to the devil. Their eyes seem to glint, scuttling as one being over to him.

"Rosette, who _is_ this?" The blonde blurts out, the other two staring expectantly at Rosette.

Rosette, on the otherhand, had began steaming upon the girls 'analysis' of Chrno; a 'rage shadow' hnaging over her eyes, fists and jaw clenched. "No 'Hey Rosette, how was your day?'. Only '_Chrno' _ and '_Who's this?'_!?" She almost growls, irritation marks popping up all over her face.

Remington pauses upon hearing a loud shout coming from the front yard. He smiles a bit, "Rosette's back, I hear." He turns, changing route, now headed towards Sister Kate;s room to let her in on the news of Rosette's return.

Chrno takes a step back from the girls, shielding himself with his hands, "Uh... h-hey...?" He doesn't drop out of his demon form, thinking _~They might freak out if they see me 'not myself'.~_ He looks down, blushing ligtly, _~I hope that they didn't notice my horns. They're pretty slow... but I hope they're slow enough.~_

Joshua blinks confused, before smiling again, "Oh, hey! My name's Joshua, Joshua Christopher."

Sister Kate was currently sipping from a cup of herbal tea. The tea was said to help calm the nerves, though it would probably take a mircale to calm _her_ down.

Rosette looks over at Joshua, returning to her normal state as if she hadn't just 'boiled over'. _~Does he remember anything? He acts like his old self, the twelve-year old one...~_

The girls begins squealing again, "Joshua!"

"Such a handsome boy!" The blonde remarks, petting him.

"Pretty face!" The red-head exclaims, grabbing his cheeks and stretching them a bit.

The brunette blinks, a finger to her mouth as she thinks aloud, "Joshua... _Christopher..?_" She looks at Rosette whose temple had begun throbbing again. "Rosette Christopher.... her lost brother..." She suddenly smiles, proud to have figured it out. "Rosette! I found your brother!" She nearly shouts, pointing at him proudly.

The other two girls pause at their petting and pulling on Joshua to stare at Rosette. "_Really?_" They ask in unison.

The exorcist glares at the girls. "_Yes, _ so now if you'd be so kind as to take your hands off of him..." Hinting at the girls to 'bug-off".

The girls release him from their deathgrips, scooting away from the boy and Rosette.

Joshua hides behind Rosette, "Those people scare me." He rubs his sore cheeks.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ahaha, so it seems there's a lot of rambling in this one and not so much action. If this had been an actual fanfic I was writing, I'd call this a 'filler chapter'. :p Oh wells. More to come tomorrow. :D And don't forget to comment; all types are welcomed~


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Chrno Crusade.

------------------------------------------

Quote from last chapter:

_Joshua hides behind Rosette, "Those people scare me." He rubs his sore cheeks._

-----------------------

**Chrono Crusade Roleplay: Part Nine**

Chrno hears Joshua and laughs a little, "Yeah, they scare me, too." Once the girls left, Chrno transforms back into his human form.

Father Remington knocks twice on Sister Kate's door before peeking his head in, "May I come in?"

The 'old bat' looks up from her teacup at Remington, "Hello Father. Yes, you may come in." She sets her cup down.

Rosette smiles, sighing, "I can understand why you'd be scared." She looks over at Chrno; he seemed like a different person. She tilts her head up, yawning loudly, "Maybe we should surprise Sister Kate tomorrow with Joshua and you." _~And maybe the 'changes' will distract her from the missing vehicle in lot 3...~ _;_

The father walks into the Sister's office, shutting the door quietly behind him. "Good evening, Sister Kate." Remington says, walking over to the large window. "Have you noticed who's back from her marching orders?" His blue orbs survey the courtyard before noticing Rosette, Chrno, and... "_Joshua?"_ The father says, shocked.

Chrno also yawns, having watches Rosette yawn, and looks over at her. "You made me yawn, Rosette...." He rubs one of his tired, red eyes. "I'm exhausted, but I'm afraid that I'll regret not spending more time with you at the end of the week." He smiles tiredly, "Well, if you do get marching orders with week, I'll actually be able to help you fight for once _without_ stealing more of your life."

Joshua frowns, staring at Chrno. _~Chrno looks so sad, but he's trying to hide it from us. I wish that we could cheer him up somehow....~_

Sister Kate sighs and closes her eyes, "I wonder what destruction she's caused _this_ time. I know that she must have destroyed the car. "She hears him mumble something and opens her eyes, "Hmm?" She looks at him, noting the man's eager expression, "Father Remington? Is something the matter?"

Rosette looks from one male's face to the other's. She stares at them, hands on hips. "What's _wrong_ with you _two!?_" She mimicks their faces, "Why look like _this_ when we're all together again?! Sure, under different circumstances, but... but..." The exorcist wrinkles then wiggles her nose. She raises her hands to her mouth before sneezing. She glances around the courtyard suspiciously before muttering accusingly, "Someone's talk'n about me."

"I don't see how she accomplished in getting him back," He mumbles, astonished, before looking at Sister Kate wonderingly. "Joshua, Rosette's younger sibling, he's out there in the courtyard with them right now." The father states simlpy.

Joshua also sneezes, "Yeah, but I wonder who? They're talking about me, too." He looks across the courtyard at the breezeway when he sees a young girl with pale hair. "Huh? Who's that?"

Chrno looks at the girl and smiles, "It's Azmaria. She's an apostle like you, Joshua."

Joshua's eyes light up, "_Really?_ Wow!"

Azmaria blinks and glances around, getting the eerie feeling that she's being watched. Her eyes widen when she sees Rosette, Chrno [possibly], and some completely new face. She smles brightly and runs towards them, "You two are back!"

Chrno smiles and waves, "Hey Azmaria!"

Sister Kate's eyes bulge, "You mean Joshua?! He was under Aion's control!" She jumps up out of her chair before turning to look out of her window. Sure enough, there was Joshua. Her eyes travel to Chrno and widen more, if that was even possible, "WHAT?! Chrno must have his horns back!" She narrows her eyes before hurrying out of her office, "I have to see to this."

The blonde-haired exorcist smiles upon seeing Azmaria. "Az!" She exclaims before wrapping an arm around Joshua's neck, bringing him closer to her before whispering deviously, "Azmaria's really sweet, you should get to know her."

Father Remington watches the Sister disappear around the corner before smiling, looking up, "What are you planning...?"

Joshua blushes brightly, "Uh... yeah, sure... as a FRIEND! Get your mind out of the gutter _sis_!" He removes her arm.

Azmaria stares back and forth from Rosette and Joshua, studying them, "So you're Joshua...." She smiles brightly, "I'm so glad that you've been reunited with Rosette. I've been wanting to meet you, especially after hearing that you're an apostle like me. But most of all, Rosette can finally be happy. Chrno, too." She raises her head and looks up at Chrno, "Woah... is that you Chrno? You're a LOT taller!"

Chrno smiles and laughs weakly, "Yes, well, in addition to Rosette getting Joshua back, I got my horns back, along with my powers. I definitely haven't been eating my vegetables."

"_Chrno! Rosette!_" Chrno jumps a little before looking up to see Sister Kate running towards them.

Sister Kate stops in front of them, a little out of breath. She glares at Chrno before turning on Rosette and pointing an accusing finger at the demon, "HOW and WHY does he have his powers back?! EXPLAIN!"

Chrno raises a finger and tries to cover [as in taking the punishment for her] Rosette, "Uh Sister Kate... it's not Rosette's fault. It's actually a long story...-!" His voice was shaking a little.

"I WASN'T ASKING _YOU_.!" The older woman interrupts, making Chrno shrink away from her.

Joshua falls over backwards, having been surprised at her sudden verbal attack. He decides at that time that he doesn't like the lady.

Rosette stares nervously at the older woman. She averts her blue orbs to her feet, 'poking' the tips of her index fingers together. "Chrno and I... we had a _talk_ with Aion, but everything is 'sorted' out now." She adds quickly, looking sadly up at the woman after having side-glanced at Chrno. She pastes a small, fake smile onto her face, "I have my brother back and I won't be losing my soul anymore." _~...at the cost of giving Aion, Chrno...~_

Father Remington hears Sister Kate shouting at Chrno and Rosette, for the second time that day. He lowers his vision to its 'normal placement' before walking out of the older woman's office and down the hallway.

Sister Kate's eyes widen slightly, "You talked with Aion? You're such a reckless girl, Rosette!! That demon is extremely powerful! He's first class and the most powerful demon besides Chrno!" She sighs, "But I'm relieved that you are unharmed." She looks back over at Chrno and narrows her eyes again. "Chrno, since you have gotten your horns back along with your powers, you do not need Rosette."

-------------------------------------

Alrighty, another talker, but more interesting subjects, yes? :D Coment~ Please? Haha.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Chrno Crusade.

------------------------------------------

Quote from last chapter:

_The Sister looks back over at Chrno and narrows her eyes again. "Chrno, since you have gotten your horns back along with your powers, you do not need Rosette."_

-----------------------

**Chrono Crusade Roleplay: Part Ten**

The demon bows his head, staring down at the ground through wavering red eyes, "No, I don't, but..." He glances over at Rosette, staring at her silently for a few seconds before looking back at Sister Kate. "...but I will be leaving in a week anyway. Please Sister Kate, please let me at least stay for that long."

The woman stares at him silently, thinking...

Azmaria's eyes widen. _~Chrno CAN'T leave!~_

The smile fades from Rosette's lips, lookng from Chrno to the older woman. "_Please, _Sister Kate..." She pleads, desperate. "Allow Chrno to stay here until he has to leave... I don't want to lose him any sooner than I'm being forced to lose him." Rosette mutters the last part, her eyes beginning to waver; with the sun barely visible over the pink and orange horizon, only the right half of her face was lit-up, the rest blanketted in a light shadow.

The younger apostle looks up at Sister Kate. "Please! Chrno _can't _leave! He's really kind and he helped rescue me! He won't hurt anyone and he has contributed so much!"

Sister Kate stares at Chrno silently and sternly before sighing, "Fine, he can stay. You don't have to beg me so much."

Chrno smiles after a few seconds, "Thank you, Sister Kate."

She doesn't acknowledge him with her eyes. "Don't thank me. You're lucky your conduct has been spotless, otherwise, you'd be gone."

The demon still continues to smile in appreciation before looking over at Rosette, "Are you ok? I mean, you more than likely are, but maybe you should get some sleep."

Rosette sighs, her eyes closed and a small smile appears. "Yeah, I am worn out, but you should worry about yourself; you've fought more than I have." She states before moving her blue orbs over to the older sister. "And thanks, Sister Kate, for letting Chrno stay. The exorcist glances at her brother. "Where can Joshua stay?" She asks.

Remington steps out into the darkened courtyard, walking over to the small group if people.

"Joshua, of course, will be rooming in the monasteries with the rest of the boys," The woman says before turning to leave. She stops when she sees Remington, "Father Remington."

Chrno's eyes widen a little upon seeing the fallen angel. He sighs and narrows his eyes sadly, looking down at the ground, momentarily remembering their little scuffle long ago when he [Chrno] still had his horns. Also, the full weight of what was to happen in seven days hit him hard again.

Azmaria notices Chrno and frowns. _~He's sad again?~_

"Ah, Sister Kate, did you run all the way out here?" The Father questioning, glancing over the younger crowd with his blue orbs. _~So it seems Chrno _did_ get his horns back afterall.~_

Rosette notices Chrno's expression. She walks up to him, peering up at him. "Quit worrying Chrno. We're figure out a way to fix this before the end of the week." Rosette tries to reassure the demon, an herself, a gentle smile on her face. "It will be like old times, except with Azmaria." She winks at the young apostle before continuing. "We can go fishing, and have picnics..." A few memories of Joshua, Chrno, and herself seem to flash before her blue eyes.

Sister Kate gives a small nod, "Yes, I did. Though I'm sure that you have already noticed that Chrno's powers have been restored."

Chrno looks down at Rosette, smiling sadly, "I hope so Rosette. I don't want to do anything that could end up having Aion come here and destroy it, so we have to be very careful if we do think of something."

Azmaria blinks and looks up at Chrno, being right next to him and having heard the conversation. "Can't you defeat him, Chrno? You're really strong, even Sister Kate says that." When Chrno narrows his eyes and frowns, she begins panicking. "Oh my gosh! D-did I say something wrong? I'm sorry!"

The demon stops Azmaria's 'freak-out' session, "Calm down Az, you didn't offend me." He smiles weakly again, "It's just that he has a small edge over me in power and he has Sheda and Fiore also. Sheda's a second class demon, but she could end up killing many of the Order. Add Fiore to that and many lives could be lost. I rather avoid that...."

Rosette listens, allowing all of what Chrno was saying sink in. She looks off to the side, thinking, before somewhat of a smirk crosses her face. She adjusts her vision onto the demon. "But what about the _whole_ order? Couldn't we make some sort of sneak attack on him? We could do it the night before you have to go back; he would never see it coming. And I'm _sure_ the Order wouldn't mind helping since they want to get rid of Aion so badly." Rosette grins, proud of herself for actually working out a plan of sorts. "_And_ if we prepare ahead of time, no one's life would be in danger!"

Remington also nods, "Yes, I _have_ noticed. Do we know the cause of this yet?" He raises his eyebrows curiously.

Sister Kate narrows her eyes, "They had dealings with Aion...."

"Maybe, but...," the demon sighs. "Normal weapons don't seem to work on Aion. Remember your last attempt?" He refers to the 'Seven Wings Seal' incident.

The fallen angel shoots a glance in Chrno's direction. He frowns slightly, "Aion is bad news..." Remington mutters before looking at Sister Kate. "I know for a fact that Rosette will not tell me everything that happene, but if you can get her, Azmaria, and Joshua away from Chrno, then I can have a little chat with him." Remington hints at the Sister.

Rosette's smile turns upside down as she looks off to the side. She stares off for a moment quietly before asking, "You're brothers, right? Shouldn't you know his weaknesses?" Her blue orbs shift back over to him, hoping to not have brought up any old memories.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I'm pathetic, I know, but I've never been able to discover an actual weakness. He care for no one and from what we've seen, Gospels and Sacreds aren't strong enough to hurt him," Chrno says quietly before grimacing. "Even holy water burns me, but it probably wouldn't do _anything_ to _him_."

---------------------------------------

Alrighty, all for tonight. Still lotsa talking. Oh well. Night everyone. :3 Thanks for reading this far! And if anything needs clarification, or you just have a question/comment, then comment and ask away. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Chrno Crusade. But I do own the paper that has this rp written on it.

------------------------------------------

Quote from last chapter:

_Chrno says quietly before grimacing. "Even holy water burns me, but it probably wouldn't do anything to him."_

-----------------------

**Chrono Crusade Roleplay: Part Eleven**

The woman nods and turns towards them, "Chrno, Father Remington wishes to speak with you, _alone._ As for the rest of you: Azmaria, I'll need you to fix some tea. Joshua, I'll escort you to the man in charge of getting you a room. As for you, Rosette, go see Elder."

Azmaria nods and gives one last glance at Chrno and Rosette before running off to do what she was told.

Joshua reluctantly walks over to the older woman, still a little scared of her.

The sister, however, doesn't move as she keeps an eye on Rosette to make sure the girl leaves Chrno and Remington.

Chrno blinks before turning his attention to Remington.

The exorcist eyes the older woman suspiciously before muttering a "see you later" and jogging slowly over to see the Elder. _~I wonder why I'm being sent to the Elder instead of my room...~_ Upon reaching his door, she pauses, her arm stretched out to the doorknob, fingertips barely touching it. Rosette glances around suspiciously again, this time in search of the Elder, before narrowing her eyes and staring at the door. She quickly turns the handle to the door and swings it open, jumping in and glancing around the room. "I know you're in here..." She growls, squinting around in the darkness, hands poised and ready to grab whatever, or _whoever_, that tries to jump out at her.

Father Remington smiles his usual welcoming smile, walking over to the demon after saying a small "thank you" to Sister Kate and giving Joshua a reassuring smile. "I am happy you brought Joshua back to us safely, but I must get right to the point; what happened between you and Aion? What sort of 'deal' did you strike up with him to make Aion give you your horns and Joshua back?" The father questions somewhat sternly, a more serious facade on.

A hand creeps out from behind the door and lifts up the back of her skirt swiftly, his head now peering out. He grins perversely, "That's another point for me. Too bad you girls don't wear anything sexy and revealing."

Sister Kate leaves with Joshua, who takes one last glance at Chrno before leaving.

Chrno sighs after Sister Kate takes her leave, "Well, it's a bit of a long story. On that mission, the demon we were fighting shot an attack at Rosette from above. I jumped in the way and got hit instead. I was injured pretty badly, but it wasn't life-threatening. After Rosette killed the demon, she searched for bandages ni the wrecked car. There wasn't any and despite me telling her not to, she opened the seal. Before she could close it after I healed, Aion's eagle stole it. I had to fight another demon that was sent to stall me... After, I flew in the same direction that the eagle had gone, carrying Rosette, we found Aion and he had the pocket-watch. By this time, Rosette was really weak and had only maybe an hour to live. That's when Aion made his proposition. He would give me back my horns, give back Joshua, and give back all the life that Rosette lost today that he had collected in a strange orb. In return, I would have to put my horns back on and stay with him, though I think Sheda talked to him about it." He bows his head a little, staring at the ground sadly. "I have until the end of this week, then I have to return. If I don't, Aion said that he would 'pay the Order a visit'. A lot of lives would be lost between Aion, Fiore, and Sheda I think." He balls his hands into fists. "I wish there was some way for me to get stronger; stronger than Aion at least...."

Remington listens intently, staying quiet until the end of Chrno's story. He furrows his brow, pondering. Chrno was pretty strong the last time the father had fought him in his earlier days, and he must have grown stronger since. And there is Aion. If Chrno felt Aion is stronger than him, then Aion must be two Chrno's in one. "Quite a foolish thing, handing yourself over to Aion like that." He smiles a little, "Though I would have done the same thing if such a situation arose." He remarks, the smiles fading as he asks, "With your horns back, do you not get stronger? Instead od feeding off a human soul, you use pure astral, am I right?"

Meanwhile... "Erk- You _dirty old MAN!_" Rosette shouts, quickly pulling away from him and out of his reach after aiming a punch at the Elder.

The demon smiles weakly when Remington smiled, but his smile becomes a frown at the man's last question. "Yes, I do, and am stronger than before when I was under the contract. Aon still has a small edge over me." He smiles weakly again, "Rosette wants to fight Aion to keep me here. I _could_ fight against him, but if I lose, then he might attack the people of the Order. Sheda and Fiore are also strong. I don't want to be responsible for more deaths of innocent people, so I think it would be better to leave than to take that risk. Afterall, I have no right to actually be here with me before a demon and all."

The old man rubs his face, "You shouldn't hit your elders. I have glasses on, too! That makes it double for me! Besides, I supply you with new trinkets to experiment with. You'd be fighting off demons with a _stick_ without me!"

Remington nods, "True, demons are not normally allowed within these walls, so you are an exception, especially now and considering who you're now 'working' for."

Rosette's eye twitches. "That's no excuse for touching me!" She shouts at the old man.

Chrno bows his head a little in shame, "Yeah, I _am_ a lot more of a threat now with my horns and powers back. I'm surprised that you haven't sent me off yet, seeing what I did back when Magdalene was still alive. You and I weren't exactly on good terms, though we seem to be on at least somewhat decent terms now... unless I'm mistaken that you only tolerated me because of my contract with Rosette. If so, I only ask that I get to spend the rest of the week with her. She's pretty much all that I have in the world, which is probably a very cliche thing to say. This'll be my first time actually away from her now that I think about it." He smiles, though the smile was hollow. "I just want to spend as much time with her as I can before I leave and begin to die inside. I know this will be a LOT to ask, especially considering who I'm talking about, but can you please look after Rosette and try to keep her safe? As you already know, she can be a handful, but if you don't mind, please act almost like a guardian in my place."

Remington smiles lightly in spite of the situation at hand. "You seem truely worried about Rosette, pouring all of your thoughts out at me. Of course I will watch over her and Joshua, after all, they're like my children. And you're right - I only tolerated you because of the contract between Rosette and you, but after all of the times I've watched you two, all I've seen is friendship. You may be a devil Chrno, but you're one I have faith in." He tells the demon before running a weary hand through his hair, shaking his head as he closes his eyes, "It seems I've gone soft in my old age."

Chrno's eyes widen sligtly in shock at the end of Remington's first statement before he smiles and chuckles at the man's second [statement],  
I think we back have, though Magdalene was the one who got me to open my eyes a little and is probably the reason why I didn't stay with Aion. Rosette is the reason why I didn't go back. Despite you being an angel and being the devil's worst enemy, I trust you as well. Strange that we are able to get along so well." His smiles disappears and his expression becomes somewhat concerned, "Sorry if I'm prying, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be up in Heaven...?"

"Well, I _do_ need payment for my services," Elder says, a large, perverted grin on his face.

Remington opens his eyes, slowly removing his hand from his hair. The father's blue eyes soften upon opening, looking at Chrno. "He sent me down here to keep watch over the apostles and make sure very little harm comes their way, but... I'm obviously of little to no importance to Him, just here to do this, nothing else."

"You must be of at least some importance to Him to be trusted with protecting the apostles. The apostles are considered the most blessed of his children and are possibly the most loved by Him," the demon starts. "Go ahead and correct me if I'm wrong or out of line; I just _think_ that he holds apostles in higher regard and thinks of them as his children a little more than normal people. Still, He must hold you in high regard as well since he's trusting you with this task. It's almost like babysitting the children of an overprotective parent. You're obviously very trusted by Him." He scratches the back of his head, "Hope I didn't offend you...."

The Father's eyes return to their normal state as Chrno explains. Upon the devil finishing, Remington smiles lightly, the moon not quite high enough to shine upon their faces. "No, not at all. Your perspective on my situation is quite optimistic, enlightening even." He suddenly starts walking away. "If we're going to continue talking, let's bring it inside so we can see each other whilst we talk."

-------------------------------------------

Woohoo for talking~. ;x Chrno gave somewhat of a recap of what has happened so far, so if you had a lapse in your memory or the like, you should be all better now. :D Other than that, lots of talking? haha. Ah, and on a personal note, I am practically no longer sick. I gave it to my fiance. o_o;;

So, as always, comment, flame. Whatever. You can even send me a message telling me about your day. :) Goodnight for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Chrno Crusade.

------------------------------------------

Quote from last chapter:

_Remington suddenly starts walking away. "If we're going to continue talking, let's bring it inside so we can see each other whilst we talk."_

-----------------------

**Chrono Crusade Roleplay: Part Twelve**

In the meantime... A loud growl and most likely another thump could be heard, if anyone had been standing near the small house. "I'll give you your '_payment_'." Rosette growls, advancing upon the old man again, an evil aura following her and abusive intentions shimmering in her eyes as she raises her arms up a bit with two pinching hands at the ready.

Chrno nods and follows him before glancing back towards the Elder's, "But what about Rosette? I don't want her thinking that we just abandoned her...."

The Elder clutches his head, a new lump forming. He takes a step back away from her, "This type of payment will get you no ammunition. I'm sure some other trigger-happy woman would _love_ to test them for me from now on.."

Remington chuckles slightly, "I'm sure she's pre-occupied with Elder right now; she might not notice. We'll go get her after we're done talking, or would you rather retrieve her now?" He questions, stopping in from of the door to their destination, his blue eyes studying the demon's facade.

Rosette's eyes widen at the old man's last statement before scooting somewhat closer to him, her hands pulled up under her chin, before her eye glow with a hunger [or passion] for new ammunition and 'kindness', doing a weird little "jiggle-worm-like" movement in the process. "Aw, you _know_ I didn't mean it like _that!_ I'll test any new ammunition that you have, no matter how unstable it is~!" She nearly whines in an unusually forced-sweet tone, hands still clasped under her chin, a weird little drooly-grin/smirk stuck to her face.

Chrno seems to contemplate this for a bit. _~Wait, if Rosette went to go see the Elder, then....~_ His ruby eyes widen, _~Oh no! Who knows what kind of havoc she's causing! She might decide to test out another strange bullet for Elder! Or she could be pummeling the Elder into a bloody pulp! Either way, I need to be there to keep her out of trouble!~_ He looks at Remington, "I'm sorry, but I need to make sure Rosette isn't getting into trouble. She _is_ visiting the Elder, after all, which could result in one of two things I'd rather her avoid. Let's continue this tomorrow, if you don't mind, Minister Remington. Sorry again...." He turns and begins sprinting towards the Elder's.

The Elder smirks perversely, "That's what I like to hear. Now give me a little 'teaser' to get my creative juices flowing faster."

Remington smiles somewhat, watching Chrno's retreating back. He turns, walking inside. "At least we were able to hold a civil conversation with one another." The father says aloud, looking up at the sky for a moment, silent, before returning to his room.

Rosette's jiggle-like dance comes to a sudden halt, her blue eyes narrowing slightly. She closes her eyes, a temple throbbing. She raises a shaking fist, her other hand lowered. "I'll give you a 'little teaser'..." She growls, opening her dangerous eyes while smirking, slightly irritated.

Chrno arrives at the Elder's and cracks the door open, peeking in. When he hears Rosette and sees her in a dangerous position, he quickly, though quietly, slides in. He comes up behind Rosette and rests one hand on her shoulder while lightly gripping her raised wrist. He steps to the side of her and looks down at her, smiling nervously, "Rosette, calm down. The Elder's just being his usual perverted self."

The old man glares lightly at him, "And how do YOU know that?! I could have been completely innocent!"

The demon looks over at him and smiles lightly, "Sorry, but I know you WAY too well, Elder."

Her eyes widen a bit, somewhat surprised, as her head turns and she gazes up at the devil. "Chrno?" _~I almost forgot he looks like that now.~_ Rosette's muscles in her arm relax a bit.

He lets go of her once she relaxes and sighs softly, "Didn't mean to startle you."

Elder becomes completely silent for a few moments, creating an awkward silence, before speaking, "So Chrno, you've gotten your powers back I see. How did you manage to accomplish _that_ feat?"

Chrno looks over at Elder and his shoulders slump as he bows his head, "It was Aion..." He explains the rest of what had happened.

The old man rubs his chin in thought, "Well, that isn't good. It's a real shame to make you as an enemy." He looks at Rosette, "Though I think Rosette should not go on any missions from now on that will possibly involve Aion. He could use her to force you to do something drastic if you would have normally refused."

The demon narrows his eyes sadly before looking over at Rosette, "Yeah... Rosette... it might be better if you stay away from Aion and from me after I leave...."

As the Elder and Chrno talked, Rosette listened, silent. She looks down, enough so her bangs cover her eyes. _~He's being completely taken away from me...~_ "...okay, I'll stay." She says quietly.

Elder's eyes widen and blinks a few times before appearing to clean out his ears, "Did I hear you right? You're actually _staying away_?!"

Chrno lets out another sigh, looking down at the floor. He cringes, imagining having to never see Rosette again. He closes his eyes tightly as he feels tears begin to form and quickly walks past them and to his room.

The other male watches, appearing a little stunned, "It looks like Chrno's calling it a night...." He looks at Rosette, "Maybe you should call it a night as well, Rosette. You had such a rough day."

Rosette turns on her heel, back to the Elder. "...everything's.... jake." At that, she quickly exits. Elder's home, headed to her own room. Her lip trembles slightly, frowning. Memories flash through her mind; happy, sad, angry, embarrassing... all of which she had shared with one being, one devil. Chrno.

Elder watches and sighs after she is gone, "Everything's not jake... is it Rosette...?"

-------------------------------------------------

Drama? Talking? Yes, lots, as usual. The next chapter should be a bit more fun though. :3

[Hint-hint: PillowFightsAreFun.]

So, be opinionated, flame, joke, cry. :D This can all be done by commenting. Just press that little button at the bottom. :) It's not red, but it is shiny... and it wants to be pushed... but maybe you shouldn't. _ Does the reverse psychology thing work here? *_* Don't Press the Comment Box? -cough-


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Chrno Crusade. I do own a pillow though. ;3

------------------------------------------

Quote from last chapter:

_Elder watches and sighs after she is gone, "Everything's not jake... is it Rosette...?"_

-----------------------

**Chrono Crusade Roleplay: Part Thirteen**

Azmaria walks towards the girl's dormitories, massaging her hands; she had just gotten done mopping the floors in the chapel. The girl pauses a moment open seeing Rosette enter the hallway from up ahead before running to her, "Rosette!" When she reaches the exorcist, she slows to a walk beside the nun and looks up at her, "You were gone for awhile. What did Elder want?"

The exorcist blinks, looking at her, before giving a halfhearted smile. "I was just sent there to talk about what happened today." At the thought of the day's earlier events, the smile falters.

Azmaria tilts her head, staring up at Rosette with a confused expression before frowning and looking down at the floor as they walk. _~I've never seen Rosette so down, then again... Chrno's leaving....~_ Her eyes begin welling up with tears, but she keeps her eyes hidden. When they arrive at the dormitories, the young apostle looks up at Rosette again, "Rosette... um... are you planning on going right to sleep? If you're not, then can I hang out with you for awhile? If you're tired we don't need to!" She adds the last part quickly.

Rosette looks down at the apostle. She smiles a little at Azmaria's panicking. "It's okay with me." _~I hope she's not worried about anything...~_ At that thought, she remembers Joshua had to stay all alone in the guy's dormitory. "But first we need to go check on Joshua; there's no telling what sort of abuse Sister Kate put him through."

"But Rosette, girls aren't allowed in the boy's monasteries, right?" Azmaria asks.

Meanwhile, Joshua was sneaking out of his room, holding nothing but a pillow and a blanket. He sneaks through the hallways, trying to make sure that he wasn't seen by anyone who could be roaming, mainly the hall monitors. Since he knew that he would get in real trouble for going to see Rosette in the girl's dormitories, he decided to go spend the night with Chrno. He had heard from one of the men that Chrno stays at the Elder's, which was that house they landed next to earlier.

Elder, at this time, was working feverishly on some calculations he would need to make his next bullet.

As for Chrno, he was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring down at the floor blankly. Of course he was thinking about the time he had left with his friends before he had to go back to Aion.

A small glint shone in Rosette's blue eyes. "Of course not, that's why we're not going to get caught." She states before grabbing the other girl's hand. "C'mon!" Rosette orders through a whisper, walking quickly in the direction of the boy's dormitories.

Azmaria's eyes bulge, "Wait, _Rosette...?!_ I don't think this is such a good idea...." As they were rounding a corner, however, they ran into someone, knocking him and Rosette down. Azmaria blinks, looking down at the boy, "Joshua...?"

Joshua blinks, looking at them, "Wha...? What are you two doing down here?"

"Rosette wanted to come see you, " the younger apostle responds before blushing lightly. "But why are you wandering around in pajamas, holding a pillow and blanket?"

The boy presses his two fingertips together, looking down in embarrassment, "Well... uh... I was wanting to spend the night with someone I know. Since Chrno has to leave soon and you were in the girl's dormitories, I was kinda trying to sneak out to go spend the night with him."

Rosette's eyes had bulged when she ran into Joshua, at first thinking he was a hall monitor, many excuses for wandering around at night running through her head. "Joshua!" The blonde had gasped when Azmaria said his name. She gets to her feet before dusting herself off. "We thought you'd be lonely." She states as she offers him a hand. Rosette glances over at Azmaria. "I guess we can all go see Chrno and spend a little time together." _~He may feel the same as us.~_

Joshua accepts the hand and pulls himself up, "Thanks sis." He picks up the blanket and [illow he had dropped upon falling, "Yeah, let's go. Maybe we can have something like a sleepover." His eyes light up.

"Do you think Chrno would mind that?" Azmaria questions, her eyes traveling over to Rosette.

Rosette grins, "Of course not! He'd probably be happy to see us." She tells the two before narrowing her eyes a bit. "But we would have to watch out for each other, Az; Elder will be close by." At that statement she glances around; just the _thought_ of him made her suspicious of her surroundings.

Joshua blinks, confused, "Why do you have to watch out for 'Elder'?"

Azmaria hears Joshua and smiles nervously, "Elder is a bit of a womanizer, you see. We, though mainly Rosette, have to stay alert because his hands could 'roam', if you understand what I'm saying."

Rosette sighs a bit, "I think we shoulder get Elder and Satella together-." Suddenly, a horrid image of children being groped comes to mind, Satella and Elder grinning deviously in the background. "Or maybe not..." She mutters, her face turning a sickly pale color, her shoulder slumping a little.

Azmaria looks up in thought, thinking about roughly the same thing. She goes through another one of her 'silent freak out sessions'.

Joshua looks at the two with a confused expression, "O...kay...." He looks around before looking back at the girls, turning his body slightly. "Go get your things and meet me at that Elder man's house." He completely turns away and runs, making sure to keep his footsteps as soundless as possible.

The younger apostle watches Joshua for a moment before looking up at Rosette, "I guess let's get in our pajamas and meet him?"

She nods down at Azmaria, "Yeah. Jeez, when'd he get so bossy?" She adds, muttering, before heading back to the girls dormitories to get changed.

Azmaria follows Rosette, "He wasn't bossy before? He didn't seem that bossy though...." When they get to the girl's dorms, she gets dressed in her pajamas and grabs a pillow and blanket. She looks over at Rosette, "I'm ready to go."

Rosette nods to Azmaria, now in her nightgown. "Let's go." With her pillow and a small blanket in hand, she sneaks out of the girl's dorms, but not until after peeking her head around into the hallway to check for any monitors. Rosette quickly scurries out into the hall before heading outside towards the Elder's with Azmaria. _~Who's have thought I would ever sneak over to _the Elder's_ place in the middle of the night?~_

Joshua looks over at them from his position outside the front door, "You guys made it." He grins for a moment before quietly opening the door and peeking in. He spots the Elder feverishly working on something off to the side.

Azmaria peeks in as well, nudges Joshua, and points to a door on the left. "That's Chrno's room," She whispers.

The boy glances at her before looking at the door and tiptoeing towards it, 'leading' the way.

Rosette sneaks after the younger two. She glances over at the Elder.

Elder freezes suddenly, which causes the three to panic. He doesn't move an inch before suddenly sneezing loudly, causing whatever his experiment was to explode.

Joshua opens the door and they run in while the old man was completely distracted.

Chrno blinks and raises his head, looking at the three piling into his room. His eyes were widened in surprise as he sits up straight, "What are you guys doing here...?"

The younger boy grins, "Well... uh... we all kinda wanted to come and spend the night."

Azmaria smiles, hugging her pillow to herself lightly, "Please can we stay?"

The demon looks back and forth between the two apostles before looking up at Rosette. He looks down and smiles a little, "Why not?"

The two cheer and plop down on the floor near him.

Rosette smiles, her breathing calming. She walks nearer to the bed and lightly tosses her folded blanket towards Chrno, aiming for it to go past him. The blanket had other plans, unfolding and swiftly, almost gracefully, landing totally opened over the demon's head, hair being the only thing projecting up/out form under it. A small held in laugh forces its way out of Rosette as she stares at what she had done before snickering into her hand. A full grown devil was sitting on his own bed with a small blanket over his head; it was quite an amusing scene to be in.

Chrno sweat drops from his position under the blanket and pulls it off, his hair a little more messy than usual, "Watch where you toss that thing Rosette." He tosses it back at her.

Azmaria had giggled when Chrno had the blanket thrown on top of him and Joshua had fallen over, laughing a little.

Rosette opens her mouth to respond just as the blanket splats into her face, then sliding to the ground. She glares at him before smirking, her grip on her pillow tightening. "Watch _this CHRNO!_" She suddenly lunges at the devil, 'weapon' in hand. She begins beating Chrno upside the head repeatedly along with his shoulders, back, and arms.

------------------------------

Refreshing, a little humor. The pillow-fight will continue in the next chapter. ._.' I'm tired of typing for tonight. Goodnight everyone~


	14. Apologies

This is just a quick update. I'm here to apologize about not updating the past few days. I've been really sick and in bed. This is the first time I've even touched my computer in about 3 days. I will continue writing, but for today, maybe tomorrow too, I won't have anything to add. I'm sorry. :( I just don't have the energy. _


	15. Over So Soon?

MESSAGE FROM ME: Ahhh, it's been a while. I wanted to apologize for not updating like I should have been. D: I ended up moving last year [2009] and I don't know where me and my friend's Roleplay Folder ended up. [_] So sorry guys, but I guess that's all I have now is what I ended up posting on here.

Oh, I wanted to thank Whispering Lotus on all of the reviews. You made me feel like someone was actually reading my story! haha

Well, I guess that's it guys. I hope everyone had wonderful holidays this month and happy new year! ^^


End file.
